Period? Yeah
by Lindsey7618
Summary: Just a little Sadie and Anubis ONLY for fellow Sanubis fans. I AM WARNING ALL BOYS: IT MENTIONS GIRLS PERIODS, SO IF YOU READ, WELL, YOU WERE WARNED. YOU MAY FEEL AWKWARD...I DON'T REALLY CARE...LOL.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a story I decided to do. Two shot, maybe more.**

**Anubis pov:**

I picked up my Phone, deciding to text Sadie.

_Hey Sades._

_Shut up._

_Whoa._

_Are you seriously texting me at three in the morning when I'm right across the hall?_

_Are you seriously texting me back at three in the morning when I'm right across the hall?_

_...Shut up...well played..idiot!_

_Idiot?_

_Highbury._

_What..._

_I MEANT UGGGGHHHHH I CURSE THE STUPID AUTO CORRE  
_

_CT. Kill it!_

_Period?_

_Yeah._

_I'll be there in five with a movie, chocolate, and sprite soda._

_I love you_.

_Love you too._

_Get. Over. Here. NOW._

_I'm coming..._

_My. Mood= (")_

_ | \_

_|\_

_Lol._

_IT'S NOT FUNNY!_

I chuckled as I walked to her door.

**Okay, this is short, about one fifty to two hundred, but I had to make it short. So. REVIEW. I MEAN, THAT REVIEW BUTTON IS LOOKING MIGHTY FINE OVER THERE!**_!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This is the last chapter! I AM SO SORRY YOU HAD TO WAIT OVER A YEAR!**

Sadie snuggled into Anubis, her head lying on his shoulder, his arms around her. They were cuddling on her bed watching the Notebook, eating chocolate and soda. "Thank you," she murmured after a bit, closing her eyes. She was tired.

"Of course." Anubis kissed the top of her head. "I'd do anything for you."

Sadie tried not to smile, she really did. But she smiled anyway. Anubis was so sweet. Sure, he was one of the gods of the dead and funerals. Sure, he weighed ghosts' hearts on a scale. And yeah, he let his magical mythical dog eat the hearts of those found guilty. He could be scary, creepy, and mean sometimes. But you know what? He was _her_ scary, creepy, mean god.

Another cramp hit her and she winced, eyes flying open. "God, I hate period crams," she groaned.

Anubis began rubbing her back, looking worried. He was cute when he was worried. "What can I do to help?" he asked.

She sighed. "Nothing. Just lay with me. Don't leave."

So he didn't. He stayed with her and he kissed her and he continued to rub her back. She turned so her head was in his lap and her arms hugging his leg. "M'sleepy," she muttered, hating how tired and weak she felt. She wasn't_ weak._ She was _Sadie Kane,_ destroyer of Apopphis and nedy brothers!

But for now she was Sadie Kane, girl who hates being a girl this time of month and who's stomach felt like it was in Hell.

"So go to sleep," Anubis whispers, now stroking her hair. The movie kept playing and she found herself growing sleepier. She wanted to stay awake to share this moment with Anubis, as cheesy as it sounded (and she would have to have a talk with herself about not being so cheesy later) but her stomach also really hurt and she was warm and comfortable and she didn't want to move. So she didn't. She kept her eye closed and she drifted off to sleep.

Anubis pulled the blankets higher over Sadie and studied her sleeping face. She looked adorable. _She's beautiful,_ he thought, smiling down at her. He carefully eased himself down on the bed and Sadie turned to wrap herself around him in her sleep. He sighed and closed his eyes, happy that he had this amazing girl that he could call the love of his life, and he began to fall asleep beside her.

And when Sadie woke up, he hoped she she would feel a lot better. He hoped her cramps wood be gone. And if they weren't, he would stay with her for hours, days, _years_, until they went away and she felt okay. He kissed her lips and settled down to sleep next to her.

**This is for all the girls who are single and wish they had someone like Anubis to hold them when they're sick (especially during Blood Month. I just made that up) and for all the girls who do have someone to hold them, and for all the guys/girls out there who are like Anubis. We need more people like you! 3**

**Love you all,**

**Linds.**

**P.S. I am seriously sorry for the wait!**


End file.
